Stupid Quincy Pride
by symphonyofsilence
Summary: Ichigo and Uryuu have to fight a hollow and with the fight they realize their feelings for each other. IchiXishi rated m for future chapters
1. The Hollow

Just so you know I dont own bleach

This is a Ichigo/Uryuu shonen ai kinda story. I had it up before but I realized rather belatedly that I spelled Uryuu incorrectly. (trust me I know how ridiculous that is considering he is one of the main characters of the story) Its fixed now though *does happy dance*

This is my first fanfic so please comments are welcome

and without further ado...

* * *

Ichigo could feel the presence long before it reached him, sending not all together uncomfortable tingles up his arms with the simple proximity of it, almost as if his body was trying to tell him something that his mind had not caught up with yet. The feeling wasn't altogether bad, just more confusing as this had gone on for at least two weeks. At first it was just momentary pinpricks letting him know that he was near but as time went on the occurrences became more and more often and the range grew to the point where he could be anywhere it seemed, and Ichigo could feel him. The problem was that this feeling was not for any hollow, menos, bount, arrancar or even shinigami, this feeling was for Ishida Uryuu.

"Hey Kurosaki! Wait up!" Ichigo turned from his walk home to see the very person of his thoughts running towards him, watching as the young Quincy trotted closer, book bag in hand and a stern look on his face. He stopped to wait for him to catch up and noticed that he was alone this Friday.

"What is it Uryuu? And where is everyone, I thought you were supposed to be helping Orihime this weekend with her homework assignment?" Ichigo knew he was smart, knew he was the smartest in the class. He had to respect him for that, even if it was a grudging kind.

"I know I was supposed to but Orihime and Chad are training with Urahara all weekend. Something about getting their strengths up. I should also tell you that Rukia and Renji were sent back to the soul society for some kind of meeting, so until further notice it's just you and me taking care of things here." Uryuu pushed his glasses up on his nose and gave him a hard look. "So I thought we should probably stick together just in case something happens."

"Ok sure whatever. If you want you can come to my place and we can work on this assignment. That way if anything comes up we will at least be together." He stated nonchalantly, hoping the feeling he had could not be read on his face although if it had he was sure it would be confusion. That was the feeling he had most often around this young man these days. Apparently it didn't because Uryuu just nodded and fell into step with Ichigo as they walked towards his house.

"I wonder why Renji and Rukia were called back to the soul society so suddenly." Uryuu said quietly, slender hand resting on his chin in thought, almost like he brought it up mostly to himself but said it out loud, more for making some kind of conversation than anything.

"Who knows, maybe there's some kind of staff meeting or something they have to go to."

"Huh maybe, but if that were the case don't you think they would ask you to join? I mean you ARE a substitute shinigami now." Uryuu had a point and Ichigo pondered that thought for a moment.

"Nah, I'm just a sub, if it were important enough Rukia or Renji would let us know when they get back."

"Hmm, good point." The young shinigami could see that Uryuu was pleasantly surprised at his comment, giving him a quick raising of the corners of his mouth in an almost smile before he turned back to the road in front of them, glasses winking in the afternoon light.

They walked the rest of the way to Ichigo's place in companionable silence, giving Ichigo time to think things over in his mind. He and Uryu did get along but never for long periods of time and that was one thing he was starting to dislike about the situation. Maybe it was the fact that he was a shinigami and Uryuu a Quincy or maybe it was because they just had too much of a clash in their personalities. Recently though this feeling that kept cropping up was different than any he had had before and it bothered him even more that the feeling wasn't bad. He couldn't really explain it, it was more like a hyper awareness and whenever Uryuu came into a room his eyes went directly to him, couldn't take his eyes off of him at some times. He could see the young Quincy now from the corner of his eye, long slender limbs moving in flowing steps alongside him, dark hair falling in straight lines against cool pale features. He visibly shook himself from his thoughts as they reached the front door to his house.

"SON YOUR HOME!!!" Ichigo barely had time to brace himself before his father's foot connected directly with his cheekbone. "I told you not to let your guard down! Haha! See what happens?"

"Come ON!!!! Why do you have to be such a FREAK Dad?!" Ichigo grabbed his father's fist as it zoomed past his face and sent his dad tumbling down the hallway.

"Is this a normal occurrence in your household?" Uryuu looked like he was chuckling, his thin white hand covering the smile on his face.

"Well it's about as normal as could be in this house" Karin called disdainfully from the kitchen. "Ichigo you better take your friend upstairs before dad regains consciousness."

"Good idea, Come on Uryuu." Ichigo grabbed the sleeve of Uryuu's shirt and took him upstairs, bounding up the steps two at a time. Finally at his bedroom door he opened it and let the young man in first. As he walked by Ichigo could smell the clean linen of his shirt and the sweet shampoo that he used, it was kind of a nice smell.

The two spent most of the rest of the afternoon working on their assignments, looking through books and talking about schoolwork helped to distract Ichigo from his earlier thoughts. At one point in time Uryuu even started joking around with the redhead, and he had to admit it was rather cute. That thought had him uncomfortable and confused again, not really knowing what to do about it he decided that maybe he needed a break, not only from the homework but from other things as well. Ichigo's stomach gave a light growl and he jumped at the chance for a little distance.

"Hey Uryuu, you hungry?"

"Yeah sure, I could use some food about now." Ichigo was sitting on the floor while Uryuu was sitting cross legged on his bed, books surrounding the both of them. Uryuu stretched and pushed his glasses back up his nose, face perked at the idea of nourishment.

"Ok I'll make us something, you can stay here if you want and keep working. I'll be right back." He looked back at Uryuu once more but his eyes were hidden by the glare of the bedroom light on his glasses, face already slumped back over one of the textbooks. Ichigo left the room in search for food and a hopefully fatherless kitchen.

He came down the stairs to see that his father was nowhere in sight; breathing a sigh of relief he decided to make something quick, so that his father wouldn't be inclined to sneak attack him – again. He burnt his finger twice, once on the stove and once on the pot he was making the food in and his sister, deciding he needed the extra encouragement, called him an idiot for not using oven mittens. When he opened the door to his room again, two steaming bowls of ramen in his hands, he was surprised at what he found.

The young archer looked like he had fallen asleep on Ichigo's bed; he stopped mid step and took in the scene before him.

The evening glare from the window was coming in bathing the room in gold and orange slats from the half open blinds and the light fell on his glasses, catching the fading sun. His hands were clasped over his abdomen and he was breathing quietly, legs dangling off the edge. Uryuu's head was turned to the side so that Ichigo could get a good view of his profile. His raven hair was draped over the side of his pale cheek, which looked almost pearlescent with the contrast, his long nose and thin upper lip gave him an air of serene aloofness. His mouth was slightly open and Ichigo could see the full lower lip a soft pink color not unlike cherry blossom petals. His ear was peeking out from his dark hair and he could see that it was rather neat and small, the inner cartilage the same pink as his lower lip. The long slender column of his neck was actually rather thick with muscle, giving a hint that the rest of him was well toned and the thrum of his pulse could just barely be seen over the collar of his school shirt.

Without thinking Ichigo placed the two bowls of food on the desk and came closer, leaning one leg on the bed. The movement must have woken the young archer as his eyes fluttered open, a moment of confusion on his face but realization soon dawned on him and he sat up quickly, back ramrod straight and eyes blinking.

"Looks like you fell asleep." Ichigo stated, small smile on his lips. Uryuu's blush was instant, eyes widening at the comment.

"Oh yeah hahaha! I was just closing my eyes to give them a rest uh… yeah how about that food!" Uryuu's hand rested behind his head, laughing nervously.

"Whatever, here" Ichigo handed him the bowl of food, noting how the young man hid his face behind his hair as he ate, hiding his hot cheeks.

The sunlight was fading fast, the sky turning a deep indigo as the first stars started to appear. Conversation seemed strained between the two now and it wasn't long before Uryuu started tidying his books up, announcing that he had to go.

"Well I think I should probably start heading home now. I don't want to come home too late or my father may get angry." It sounded light and Ichigo may have imagined it but it seemed there may have been a note of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah that makes sense. Ok Uryuu I guess I will see you tomorrow then? I mean I think your right about sticking together, what with everyone gone and all." Ichigo smiled but the young archer didn't crack, keeping his face a somber mask. They started walking down the stairs, Uryu in front, Ichigo following close behind.

"Yeah sure I'll call you. Maybe we could do some patrols or something."

"Yeah ok. Well I guess I'll see ya then." Ichigo held the door for Uryuu as he stepped out into the night. It was cool and a light breeze lifted a few leaves from the trees. Ichigo watched as the young man turned the corner heading towards his house then closed the door softly and went back to his room.

Once safely there he leaned against the door. Uryuu was actually a pretty cool guy once they got to talking. They never really did that before, just hung out together. His eye landed on the bed where Uryuu had been sleeping and a flash came to him of quiet breathing, head lulled to the side in sleep, inky hair catching the evening sun. He was really quite beautiful. He swallowed convulsively and shook himself for the second time that day.

He got up from leaning on the door and sat down at his desk grabbing one of his workbooks from the floor as he sat. _I just need to study more maybe._ He thought to himself but his mind kept travelling from the kanji lesson in front of him to earlier that afternoon. The way Uryuu's hand lifted gracefully to hide his smile when Ichigo threw his dad down the hallway, how he pushed his glasses up his nose with his two fingers, the way he tried to hide his embarrassment after he woke up on Ichigo's bed… He looked at his workbook and found where he was supposed to be writing he had filled almost an entire column up with stupid little doodles of stars, curly cues and… were those HEARTS?!

"Oh man what is WRONG with me?!" he flipped the pencil and quickly erased the ridiculousness he had just made. "Maybe I need a shower." But barely got out of his seat before his dad came tumbling through the door with his fist raised and a maniacal smile on his face.

* * *

Uryuu took his time walking home. He enjoyed the cool evening and enjoyed the cool breeze that lightly lifted his dark hair from his face. He raised his head to catch the breeze full on and sighed. He was kinda pissed at himself for dropping his guard at the substitute shinigami's house but when he found himself alone in Ichigo's room it was nice, a little sparse but it worked. The bed was definitely soft and he remembered moving his books to the side to lie down.

It was comfortable there and he had rested his hands on his stomach as he lay. _Is this what Ichigo sees every day these walls and these soft lights? _He had closed his eyes and relaxed a little so he could get used to the sounds of the people below him. Ichigo cursing as he burnt his finger on the stove, his sister's murmurings of 'idiot', the passing cars along the street splashing through random puddles. The sounds made him smile a little at the comfort of them and before he knew it he was asleep and Ichigo was leaning over him, so close he could feel the heat of him and smell the scent of his skin. That definitely unnerved him. He was supposed to be his enemy, and he cursed himself inwardly over the fact that he had let his guard down so carelessly in a shinigami's home. Even if it was Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Damn shinigami." He said aloud in an effort to blame the young shinigami but falling rather short of the goal as it was said without much heat. He didn't like shinigami in general; really the only ones he had any real respect for were Rukia and Ichigo. Renji at least wasn't all bad but Urahara was definitely not one that he could trust. It seemed that whenever anything of importance came up he had a hand in it and a dirty hand at that. It's no wonder why he was exiled from the soul society he thought darkly.

His thoughts traveled back to the days storming the seretei, remembered the transformation Ichigo underwent to defeat those shinigami and even through the loss of his Quincy powers, with his head muddled and sadness filling him with his own personal loss he could feel the minute changes in the shinigami's spirit pressure when he came out from training. When he battled Byakuya, that's when he noticed it the most. The feeling of him releasing his bankai, by Kami he never felt anything like it! The sheer power of it resonated within him and for a split second something deep inside the young Quincy wanted to call back to it. He held it back, he had to. Even now Uryuu could close his eyes and feel it, feel him. Like a glowing mass in the darkness radiating his strength. He felt soothed by that and closed his eyes to relish the forbidden feeling just once more.

This wasn't the first time these thoughts snaked their way up to the surface. It had been months since he realized the feelings he held for Ichigo were more than team mates, more than friendship. That's why he had to make sure they couldn't be close friends and why he kept picking those stupid little fights he knew Ichigo wouldn't be able to ignore. It was to keep him at arm's length. If he had these feelings there wasn't much he could do but at least he could keep Ichigo as far from him emotionally as possible. How could he – a Quincy have these feelings for a shinigami! It simply couldn't be. He hung his head dejectedly as he plodded home. He just had to accept it and move on he thought bleakly.

He had reached his house now, and the night had started to grow cold, a shiver passed over Uryuu as he stepped through the door. "If you only knew…" He said quietly to the growing darkness.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes opened and blearily looked at his bedroom clock. It was 6:47am. Why the heck was he waking up now? His alarm was turned off since it was Saturday and he was having a pretty good dream about… Running maybe… running to something or maybe someone…. He remembered blue eyes, definitely blue eyes… he looked up at his ceiling as the dream faded from his waking mind. Suddenly his body tensed. That's what woke him up; it was some kind of spirit pressure. It was definitely there and he could feel it clearly. A hollow. He grabbed his substitute shinigami tag and left his body behind, quickly stuffing it under his bed just in case anyone were to come into his room unexpectedly. He had to get Uryuu and find this hollow. Now.

He was half way to the young archers' house when Uryuu came running towards him. Apparently he wasn't the only one that noticed the change and he was glad he didn't have to resort to throwing rocks at Uryuu's window to get him out of bed.

"It's a good thing you felt this one I think it's near that new construction site just over the river." Uryuu stated grimly as he took up the lead, running down one of the back alleys; he always knew the best route Ichigo mused.

"I think your right. Come on we gotta get there fast. Whatever this is it's not good." Ichigo's jaw was set in a hard line. He knew what he had to do and his fingers tingled at the expectation of the coming fight.

"There's just the two of us this time so we will have to work together got that shinigamir?" Uryuu called over his shoulder. Ichigo cringed at the comment. Couldn't he call him by his name just once?

"Yeah yeah I know and call me Ichigo. I hate it when you call me shinigami like that, it sounds like your spitting those words at me." He caught up to Uryuu and they were now running side by side, step for step. It surprised Ichigo at how easily they fell into unison.

They were getting closer to the bridge and the hollow could just be seen over the rooftops of the construction site, its heavy body ambling towards something.

"Not far now." Uryuu puffed. His cheeks were pink from the exertion; face set and impassive, ready for the altercation.

They were over the bridge now; Ichigo could see the hollow easily, it looked like a rank, dark lizard like creature with multiple arms and a set of powerful hind legs. Its long tail swished back and forth soundlessly cutting the air behind it as it tore across the construction site. Ichigo pulled his zanpakuto free, itching to end the creature that encroached on his world.

The Hollow felt their presence more than saw them and reared its head, anger filling its lungs. It screeched out an inhuman roar that sent a shiver down both their spines. _This one is stronger than I realized_ Ichigo thought. Uryuu grabbed the redheads shirt and they stopped short behind a half constructed wall hidden from view of the hollow.

"This one is bigger than they usually are; I think we're going to have to make some kind of action plan." Uryuu looked worriedly up at the ungainly creature, the top of it just barely visible over the wall. Ichigo nodded silent, the twitch of his zanpakuto ready to cleave that mask in half

"This one seems rather large but we don't know if it has any intelligence yet." Uryuu's forehead creased in thought, looking up over the wall at the creature. "I think you might need to use your flash step for this one. Come up close to it, maybe a bit above, which should work." Uryuu said in a thoughtful manner, as if he was about to serve tea or something. Ichigo nodded and started running, not realizing that Uryuu wasn't done formulating his plan.

"…and while you're doing - Kurosaki STOP!" The cry was quick and his hand came out to catch the redhead but it was too late, the hollow saw Ichigo coming and hit his tail against a large stack of steel pipes lying on the ground. With one swish of that tail the sky became filled with pipes everywhere and all of them aimed at Ichigo. The young shinigami dodged them with ease but one of the pipes were hidden from his view as it flew over the half constructed wall, its trajectory directly at Ichigo's chest. Before he could think he was shouldered out of the way, breath knocked out of him as he rolled safely away from the barrage of hailing steel.

Shaking his head and rather annoyed at his counterpart he raised a knee to the pavement, rising up heavily but what he saw had his mouth going dry and his hands shaking with shock.

Uryuu was lying unmoving on the pavement, grey steel protruding from his abdomen and a growing pool of dark crimson surrounding him on the pavement. For a moment Ichigo's heart stalled in his chest with the realization that Uryuu had just saved his life at the possible expense of his own. Then his heart took up pace, seeming to make up for the time it stopped and hammered angrily in his chest, adrenaline filling his veins and giving him an extra surge of power. He looked up to see the hollow and all his anger at that moment became perfectly aimed at the huge creature.

"If it wasn't for you he would still be ok! How dare you! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" He raged at the hollow and inwardly raged at himself. How could he be so foolish as to let him get hurt? He was supposed to protect people, his friends, family and Uryuu, even if they were supposed to be enemies, not let him take the fall for his unthinking behavior! The hollow raised its masked head and screeched again while its dark bulbous body turned to swipe at Ichigo for a second time.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo growled and jumped over the tail missing it by a fraction of a second. He had to be quick; he could see that this hollow was quicker than the usual. He flash stepped close to take aim at the mask but one of its heavy thick arms came down hard hitting the young redhead across his midsection and knocking out all the air from his body. He dropped to the ground landing soundlessly and out of breath then jumped back to a safe distance to think things through and somehow get air back into his abused system.

_I Gotta think. Whats the best way to get rid of this guy?_ Ichigo thought to himself as he caught his breath. The flash step Uryuu had told him to use would need to bring him close enough to its head but far enough away to keep him safe from its many arms. The creature was on its guard now, head close to the ground and body crouched to jump at him. Suddenly clarity came to him and his eyes lit up. _That's it! _Ichigo thought. He would wait until the creature pounced; using its attack against him he would come up above the hollow, hitting it from directly behind the head. He would have to be quick and it would have to be at the right place, meaning the step needed to be very precise. He watched the creature closely for the right moment, body tense, waiting.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long. Its leathery hind legs bunched with corded muscle as it vaulted itself off the ground, its aim directly at Ichigo. He jumped fast and landed almost exactly where he needed to. He brought hiszanpakuto down hard on the back of its head, so hard could feel the vibration up to his shoulders as he smashed the mask into pieces. The creature screeched once more as it faded, evaporating like dirty water on a hot summer day.

Ichigo had no time to see it fade but ran straight to Uryuu, dropping Zengetsu beside him as he lifted his head up. He was still breathing but there was a lot of blood and the steel pipe had almost gone right through his left side leaving a bright stain of dark blood on his clothes, the pavement and now on Ichigo.

"You fool! What were you thinking?!"

Uryuu's eyes opened a crack.

"Good question…. I don't think I was thinking… about anything." His voice sounded airy and thick with pain, gasping between words.

"Shit! You picked the worst time to act like me!"

"Huh… tell me… about it" Uryuu wheezed as the ghost of a smile lit the corners of his bloodless lips.

"Don't move Uryuu, I'm going to pull the pipe out of your side and I don't want it to cause any more damage than its already made got it?" Ichigo willed his hand to stop shaking to perform the task at hand. The last thing he wanted was to cause him more pain, it was his fault that this even happened and he was determined to fix this in any way possible. He could see Uryuu's eyes fighting off waves of agony while trying to stay conscious at the same time.

"That's one thing… I think I can handle." His words came out in a breathy gasp which worried Ichigo even more. His heart squeezed at the thought of hurting him but he really had no choice. He placed his hands on the pipe and looked Uryuu in the eye, determination filling him with the action he would now have to take.

"On three ok? One, two…" Ichigo coule see Uryuu clenching his jaw tight, grinding his teeth against the pain he knew would come and could feel the same tightening in his own jaw. "…Three!" Ichigo called out and with one deft motion he pulled the pipe from Uryuu's side. The young Quincy screamed and doubled over as a new wave of fresh blood welled up in the spot where the pipe had once been. Ichigo was already tearing strips of his shinigami uniform to wrap around Uryuu's wound to slow the bleeding. He just needed to hold on until the redhead could get help. The thought of losing Uryuu a nightmarish reality that was all too close at hand.

"Stay with me Uryuu damn it! STAY WITH ME!" The fabric was already wet with crimson, and the archers eyes were becoming more unfocused each time Ichigo looked at him. At this rate he wouldn't last much longer. "Don't go!" His voice sounded scared and panicked even to himself, tendrils of fear slipping into his bones, making his hands shake and breath come short with the fact that the young man that had just saved his life may die. Ichigo grabbed one of Uryuu's hands; they were too cold, too pale.

"…Ichigo" Uryuu breathed, barely a whisper and the tone of the voice caught his attention. The redhead looked down at the pale face of the archer, pinched with pain but the look in his eyes was different somehow, deep as midnight oceans and sparkling in their intensity. The young Quincy's hand rose up, slowly as if underwater and traced the line of Ichigo's cheek softly before it fell lifeless to his side as he fell into unconsciousness. Ichigo couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He bowed his head over the raven haired boy, cradling Uryuu in his hands.

"I'm sorry Uryuu; I should have listened." He whispered into his hair. As it is he would have to run full out to Urahara's shop if he had any hope of saving Uryuu, that is if he could even last _that_ long.

* * *

He had never run so fast or hard in his life, every fiber of his being pushing him to the very limit of his speed. The blood dripping steadily from Uryuu's side was a constant reminder of his urgency and what he may lose and he was terrified. The dark head rested on him, fitting snugly to the crook between neck and chest. He could feel the breath of the archer light and fast against the skin of his upper chest and he hoped to Kami that he kept breathing.

Ururu was in the yard probably doing yard work by the looks of the broom in her hand but when the young dark haired girl looked up to the scene in front of her of Ichigo holding a pale, unconscious Uryuu, blood covering the both of them no words were needed. Her eyes had gone wide with shock and she had run inside to promptly get a palette ready and call for Urahara. Ichigo was relieved at the speed of the young girl and mentally took a note to thank her later.

Urahara didn't take long to come up from the training facility under the shop, bringing Chad and Orihime with him. Ichigo said only what he needed to, which wasn't much before Uryuu was scooped out of his arms to be brought into one of the adjacent rooms now set up as a makeshift hospital room. Orihime went to work straight away, using her healing powers to keep Uryuu from slipping away.

"It's a good thing you brought him here when you did, any longer and he wouldn't have made it." Urahara mused to Ichigo. He felt he should say something but the words wouldn't come; throat tight and raw from running and all too close emotions bubbling up under his breastbone had taken care of that.

He could feel Urahara's eyes on him, searching his face with his sharp gaze but all he could do was hang desperately to the doorjamb of the medical room, fingers clenching with tension as he looked on, all the while Orihime's amber healing light flooded the area, her tireless effort a small comfort to the young shinigami.

"Please be okay…" His voice sounded small to his own ears and eventually he let Urahara pull him away from the room. His encouraging words lost as he pulled Ichigo into the common area.

"What happened?" Chad asked as he slipped quietly into the room. Ichigo sat down against one of the walls, legs giving out on him and he hung his head dejectedly as he retold the morning's events with as few words as possible. The retelling of it just another reminder of the fool he was. Urahara, with his unblinking stare looked on, impassive as ever.

"Well what matters now is that your both safe. We'll keep him here for now until he is fully healed up. Once Orihime is finished healing him we'll go back to training in the area under the shop. You should probably stay up above Ichigo just in case another hollow comes along. We need someone out there and Renji and Rukia probably won't be back until tomorrow." Ichigo straightened his shoulders and nodded. He still had work to do and he accepted that. He had accepted it all when he made the deal with Rukia in becoming a shinigami and he wasn't about to shirk it now.

The entire room was tense, shifting eye met shifting eye and back to the floor as the amber healing light broke in pockets against the floor. The waiting was always the hardest part Ichigo thought. He was caught in the horrible sense that he needed to do something ANYTHING to help but what was there to be done? Nothing. All he could do was wait for news of the young archer, and the knowledge of that angered him to no end.

He was almost ready to start bashing his head against the wall behind him when Orihime came from the room. He could see that she was tired, a light sheen of sweat glistened off her forehead and her lids were pulled low over her eyes but her face held no trace of tears, no desperate loss of a friend etched into her features and it eased Ichigo's heart at the sight.

"I've done what I can for now, what he needs for the moment is sleep." She spoke softly and although her tone was serious it seemed she felt confident he would be ok. Ichigo let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, back slumping against the wall in relief.

"Good job Orihime. Are you and Chad ready to get back to training?" Urahara stood up without waiting for a response and headed into the back of the shop. Chad and Orihime waved to Ichigo before they left, smiling a little at the relief of the knowledge that their friend would indeed live. Ichigo waved but only half heartedly and then went into the room where Uryuu was sleeping to check on the progress Orihime had made.

He crept in taking extra care to not wake the sleeping young man and sat on the floor facing Uryuu then let his head fall into his chest. He could hear the soft deep breathing Uryuu was making, so like when he fell asleep on his bed at his house and he smiled a little at the memory. It seemed so long ago that they were laughing and just being friends the way they should have been before any of this happened.

He raised his eyes to Uryuu and took a searching look at him. His cheeks were almost completely white from loss of blood but not so pale as to be deathly. His glasses were off and it gave Ichigo a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach seeing him without them. It was an almost intimate feeling. His shirt was unbuttoned a little and he could see the bandages wrapping his midsection. His pulse could just barely be seen in the hollow of his neck, light as a bird hammering away. He never really noticed how graceful Uryuu was but looking at him now he was graceful even in sleep, his long slender fingers were resting delicately and they contrasted beautifully with the dark blanket. Seeing those fingers again reminded him of what Uryuu did just before he lost consciousness. His hand rose to touch the same cheek and rested there for a moment before dropping it back to his side.

He turned from Uryuu's face and looked to the wall in front of him trying to figure out what was going on inside him. Why was he looking at Uryuu this way? He was nothing more than an annoyance for so long. Uryuu was always the first one to make fun of Ichigo for the longest time, he was the first one to pick fights too and the first time they met he was a jerk even then! Times change though and with time they had become friends, grudgingly but friends nonetheless. Ichigo knew damn well that Quincy's and shinigami were not supposed to get along and he could understand why Uryuu would keep a distance with them considering he was the last of his kind. One thing he was sure of, the young man was damn prideful of that fact. So would he if the roles were reversed though and he snorted at the thought.

He rubbed a hand slowly over his face and ruffled his hair. So what the hell did he feel for him then! He definitely respected Uryuu; he was smart and most definitely strong. When it came to figuring things out with his head he always had the answer and he helped Ichigo out more than once with that. He was funny too when he wasn't being so serious and kind as well. Uryuu coughed lightly and moved in his sleep, a single strand of dark hair fell across his eyes. Ichigo, moved by impulse, reached out to brush the hair away but stopped halfway, hand hovering between them before he let it drop to his side.

The feeling of crashing understanding dawned on him as he realized that the way he had been treating Uryuu for the past two weeks was similar to the way Orihime treated him. He was attracted to Uryuu. Not just attracted though, he wanted to be near him, wanted to smell the sweet scent of his skin and run his fingers through the inky depths of his hair. He wanted to laugh with him, late into evenings while holding hands and sharing glances and to kiss that aristocratic cherry blossom mouth. Damn it he wanted to be with Uryuu!

_And just what am I supposed to do with that?_ His mind asked him frankly and he had to admit it was a good question. Uryuu was prideful, quick to temper with Ichigo and he highly doubted that he even felt remotely the same. The only way he would be able to find out though would be to ask him and that thought left him weak kneed and dry mouthed with the possibility of even broaching the subject. He let out a sigh and plunked his head against the wall, a little harder than he had meant to and rubbed the spot on the back of his head, eyes watering.

* * *

The first thing Uryuu thought when he cracked his eyes open was that everything _hurt. _His arms felt heavy and his left side throbbed uncomfortably. Even his head hurt, a dull aching pain weaving its way up from the base of his neck over his skull to rest in the sockets of his eyes. He groaned lightly and opened his eyes to find a blurry low ceiling and a darkened room. For a moment he was confused as to how he had even gotten into this situation but when one twitching movement jarred his left side he remembered vividly. It was the hollow. That and the chilling thought that Ichigo may have met his downfall with a simple steel pipe that landed him in this predicament. He took a steadying breath and tried to sit up, searching for his glasses.

"Here try not to move." He heard Ichigo's voice somewhere above him and he gingerly moved his head to see where it was coming from.

"… Glasses." His voice sounded weak even to his own ears and he could hear Ichigo, fumbling hands on the floor near his head, apparently trying to find the object in question. They were found momentarily though and placed in Uryuu's searching hand.

"They're a little scraped on the side but I think you can still see out of them." Ichigo said as Uryuu placed them on his nose. He was right; a small corner on one of the lenses had been scraped a little. Nothing too bad but he would have to get them fixed relatively soon.

"Where are we?" He felt he should know this place but his brain was still deciding to not work for him. It was probably this evil headache he thought to himself, desperately wishing for an asprin.

"Urahara's shop. I didn't know where else to bring you that wouldn't ask too many questions. So I brought you here. Orihime healed you as much as she could but she said you would need lots of rest." That made sense, any hospital would probably want to know why there was an accident at a deserted construction site made by two lowly teens on a Saturday morning, probably calling his father in the process and that was something he really didn't want right now.

"Remind me to thank Orihime when I see her next." He said breathlessly. Uryuu tried to sit up and felt a searing pain in his side and stopped immediately.

"What are you trying to do wreck all the work Orihime just did?! Just sit your butt back down!" Ichigo's hand eased him back onto the palette he had been sleeping on. "If you need anything just ask it's not that big a deal jeez." Uryuu gave him a level look, or as much of one as he could in a horizontal state with half broken glasses.

"I am not in the mood for your antics just now, all I want is some water and I can get that for myself just - fine." The last word wheezed out of him as he tried to sit up again but more slowly this time. Ichigo sighed and let him be but grabbed the water and poured a small amount into a cup for him and brought it to his lips.

"You lost a lot of blood back there and you were pretty badly hurt so if you're going to be dumb and move around then just make sure you do it slowly. Can you at least do that for me?" Ichigo's voice sounded soft, sincere and when Uryuu met his eyes they were a brilliant bronze, honest and deep. The young Quincy took the cup of water from Ichigo's warm hand after he had taken a few sips and nodded, mute.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" He looked over the young shinigami. He looked rather the worse for wear, one of the arms of his shinigami uniform were torn up to his shoulder and pockets of dried blood rested along the forefront. His face looked drawn and weary, and when Uryuu asked the question a fire lit up on his face, bringing a light rosy flush across his cheekbones with the emotion of it. For a moment he wanted to smooth the flush away with his hands, wanted to touch that face and feel the warmth of it but kept himself still, knowing that he couldn't let himself get too close.

"Yeah I'm fine but look at you! You almost died back there did you know that?!" The fire was lighting his eyes to a milk chocolate color that he thought was really rather nice and Uryuu quirked the corner of his mouth in response.

"The thought had crossed my mind." He said derisively. Ichigo slid his eyes away, looking dejectedly to the floor.

"Well you shouldn't have done that, I don't need to be saved." He was still angry but it seemed something else was reaching from the depths of his eyes as he looked at the floor. Uryuu snorted then grabbed his wrapped bandage as the sudden movement twinged his side.

"Well my wound would suggest otherwise." Ichigo looked up at Uryuu and smiled a sad little smile. Uryuu returned it with a little one of his own, quick lifting of the corners of his mouth.

After a few more sips Uryuu gave the cup back and Ichigo put it on the table by the palette then noticed as Ichigo sat a little away from the archer. After a moment of silence the redhead decidedly straightened his shoulders, determination showing on his features. He still didn't look at Uryu he noticed, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Uryuu I gotta say something to you. If you don't like what I say just tell me to never bring it up again and I won't." Uryuu stopped moving and barely breathed. The seriousness in Ichigo's voice brought him to full attention and wondered what it was about.

"When you saved me back there I didn't know what to do and I don't know your reasons although I can hope." The redhead looked up and met Uryuu's eyes for a split second before he lowered his head again and the depth of emotion Uryuu found there was enough to take the breath from him. "I realized something when you were lying on the pavement back there. I don't want to lose you. You're a good friend – more than a good friend. You mean more to me than I ever thought was possible. All I can do is hope you feel the same way but if you don't I understand. I just thought you should know that. Like I said if you don't want me to bring it up again I won't but I just needed to tell you how I felt." His voice was soft and so thick with feeling that the young Quincy had to lower his head. Of all the things he thought he would say this was definitely not among them.

In fact Uryuu was dumbstruck and for a moment his brain simply stopped functioning. All the time and effort he put forth to keep Ichigo at bay suddenly fizzled in to thin air. And it was done with such simplicity that words failed him. _Damn him! Of all the idiotic, reckless, stupid things… _Uryuu tried to fill his mind with any word that might push the emotions at bay but even as the words came to his mind his heart soared. He felt SOMETHING for him! And the knowing of it eased the ache in his chest that he had felt for so long… So very long.

He could feel his hands trembling as he fought his emotions, breath coming short with tears that were so close to the surface he could feel them prickling along his eyelids.

"Uryuu are you ok? Does your wound hurt?" Ichigo's hand came gently to rest on top of Uryuu's and he could feel the warmth of him, soothing and strong.

"I don't want to forget you said those words Ichigo. How could I ever want to forget something like that?" The young Quincy raised his head to look him full on in the face. There was no point in hiding any longer and the truth of his words rang out in the small room. Ichigo came closer, sitting on the edge of the palette now, hoping, hoping so badly…

"So you feel the same way?" Ichigo whispered. Uryuu had no words anymore and just nodded silently. There was a long pause before the words he needed to say were ready. Uryuu tried to compose himself into some semblance of the proud Quincy he knew he was. He knew he couldn't let this happen and the all too close tears danced on the corners of his sight, turning the vision of the redhead before him into a wavering watery mass. His chest clenched and he braced himself for the words he would have to say next.

"Of course I feel the same way but what was I supposed to say? We're enemies you and I. We both know that. It's what kept me from doing anything, saying anything… And that's why this can't happen." The last word cracked and Uryuu moved his hand out from under Ichigo's slowly, as if all his life were dependant on it.

"What do you mean this can't happen? We feel the same way!" Uryuu could hear the sadness and the desperation in his voice and his resolve fell a few more rungs. Uryuu, wanted to hold him in his arms and damn that stupid Quincy pride of his but he held on desperately.

"Do I need to explain it to you again shinigami?" Uryuu filled his lungs with the bitterest words making sure not to use his name. He had to push him away, had to make him see that this simply couldn't work. "You're shinigami, I'm a Quincy. You hunted my kind, killed them off until I was the only one. I can't have feelings for you. Don't you see? It's just not possible." Uryuu lay down again if only to escape from those beautiful brown eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Those damn eyes had seen into his soul now and knew all the things he had held back for so long. His wound was now forgotten with the pain that flooded him with the heartbreak he knew was coming. It was a good thing though he reminded himself, it could never be. He would just use this pain as a reminder for what he stood for, his pride strengthening against a forbidden relationship. He turned his face away so that Ichigo would not see the single tear escape and run a slick trail down his cheek.

His words did not have the desired effect. Ichigo's brow furrowed and a slow flush radiated a deep rose across his cheekbones, anger filling him.

"I don't care about that! I don't care about any of that I want you! I want to be with you!" Ichigo almost yelled it in the fury of his emotion. He took Uryuu's chin in his hand and turned the Quincy's face towards him, closing the gap between them and cutting off any further retaliation with his mouth.

Uryuu wanted to fight him, he had to but his lips were so warm and before he knew it his arms were raising traitorously to link behind Ichigo's neck. The deep redolent scent of his skin was like liquor running through his veins and he felt as if he was getting drunk simply from the smell of him. What wavering control he may have had fell away then and Uryuu deepened the kiss, tentatively opening his mouth. The redhead needed no further invitation and their tongues met, tasting each other for the first time. Ichigo groaned in pleasure and the hand holding Uryuu's chin moved to cup the back of the archers head, cradling it in his warm hands.

They broke apart then and just looked at each other for a long time, Ichigo's eyes were a deep chocolate and filled with a lazy happiness and he was pleased to realize that his eyes mirrored the same expression. It was Ichigo that finally broke the gaze, soft blush staining his cheekbones.

"Turns out your my first kiss." He had a small smile which only seemed to make him look cuter, if that were possible Uryuu mused.

"I think you're my first too." By this time Uryuu was blushing as well but it didn't matter anymore. Ichigo snorted and looked playfully at the young archer, amusement lighting his eyes.

"You think? What you're not sure if you've been kissed before?" Ichigo's hand had left the back of Uryu's head and came around slowly to take one of Uryuu's hands in his, warmth spreading into his cool fingers.

"Shut up Ichigo." He said it playfully and Ichigo pulled back a little in shock.

"You called me by my name." Surprise was evident in his voice and for a moment Uryuu became unsure of himself.

"Is that a bad thing? I thought you wanted me to call you that."

Ichigo dropped his eyes, blushing again.

"I did, do… Do it again." His eyes were back with a shimmering intensity that had Uryuu's breath coming short with the emotion of it.

"Ichigo." The word was said quietly, a secret between the two and the gap closed again, Uryuu pulling him closer for another kiss. His heart softened with the realization that yes this was actually happening and Ichigo was holding him, kissing his lips so sweetly he didn't want to ever stop. Maybe a shinigami and a Quincy wasn't such a bad match after all and maybe, just maybe with the joining of their hearts the two could help to heal the gap between the two tribes, coming together in something new and special they didn't really understand quite yet but were more than happy to try… As long as it was together.

* * *

~symphonyofsilence

Please review! I would love to hear your comments


	2. Pranks

Ok everyone this is chapter two of the Ichigo/Uryuu story. I just love this pairing and I am trying to do it the justice it deserves.

This one is a little lighter than the one before, one or two of the characters may be OOC but I tried my best.

Once again comments are much appreciated :)

Now without further ado...

* * *

Renji was pissed. He had done the best he could to clean out his shoes but they still squelched uncomfortably with every step he got closer to the school and he really didn't care if Ichigo had told him to never come here again. He was going to give him a very big piece of his thoroughly angered mind.

It had been a little over a week since Renji and Rukia had gotten back from the soul society. He had walked Rukia to Ichigo's place and they were having a rather good conversation but when they got to Ichigo's room and saw the leg of the young shinigami's body sticking out innocently from under his bed he couldn't ignore the thought that came into his head. Rukia told him he shouldn't have done it but just the thought of Ichigo coming back to find a full face of makeup on his body made the smile on his face that much bigger and he couldn't help himself. It had taken a while, first in finding makeup in the house, then trying to figure out how to put it on but making Ichigo look like a two dollar hooker was well worth the effort. He had almost felt bad about it when he came back in the evening bloodied and all torn up but the look on his face was _priceless_.

To say Ichigo was unimpressed was an understatement and he yelled at Renji from the bathroom while scrubbing his face and it was so funny Renji could barely stop himself from rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. Sure he got a well aimed kick to the ribs and his ears still hurt but it was so worth it. Thinking about it now made the lieutenant laugh quietly to himself. That is until he took another soggy step and the smile disappeared only to be replaced by determined anger. Apparently the little sneak came to Urahara's shop early this morning to put oatmeal in his shoes, at the TOES of his shoes, and damn it they were his only pair!

He had been searching the school for a good half hour and he couldn't find that redhead anywhere. He had almost given up but remembered Ichigo mentioning once that he sometimes ate lunch on the roof of the school, so up he went, hoping to find him. If he couldn't find him here he would have to go and wait for him at his house, and spending any prolonged amount of time with Kon made him shudder. That guy was such a perv when it came to Rukia. He turned the corner on the last step to find the very shinigami he was going to yell at but the moment he laid eyes on the situation in front of him the words died on his tongue and his eyes went wide as saucers.

Ichigo was leaning his back against one of the walls with his fingers in Uryuu's belt loops. They were both smiling at each other as if they liked it. Renji could see that there was some kind of intimate conversation going on but then the unthinkable happened. Uryuu leaned in slowly with that little smile on his face and actually started KISSING Ichigo! Not just any kiss either, it was long, drawn out and slow. Uryuu was dragging his fingers through the red hair slowly, messing it up just a little and Ichigo's hands started wrapping around the archers waist, pulling him closer.

Renji hid back against one of the walls out of sight and shook his head. Maybe he was hallucinating. He held up three fingers in front of his face. Yup, three fingers alright. One more quick peek around the wall showed him that yes they were indeed having a make out session on the roof of the school. A slow wicked smile worked its way across Renji's face, soggy oatmeal smelling shoes forgotten in the idea that came to him. He knew how to get Ichigo back now, oh yes he did.

* * *

"I guess we should head back to class" Ichigo said quietly to Uryuu but didn't relinquish the hold on his waist quite yet. He liked spending time with him, well now that they were in this sorta relationship. They had decided to keep things quiet from everyone; what with all the other distractions following everyone around the last thing they needed was for all their friends to freak out about a relationship, a relationship between enemies, and two guys to boot. Besides it was rather nice having this little secret between him and the young archer, and he drew him in for another long kiss before they broke apart once more.

"Yeah, probably." Uryuu wasn't really moving either, just content to run his fingers once again into his copper hair. They were lucky in finding the roof deserted this afternoon which rarely ever happened and they had taken full advantage of it. Unfortunately though time had a habit of catching up with them and they eventually had to detangle themselves from each other's grasp since lunch was almost over. The two made their way back to class, both with matching secretive smiles plastered on their faces.

"Wow you two sure have been spending a lot of time together." Rukia said as they entered the classroom. Ichigo tried not to visibly gulp as he groped for some kind of excuse. He was hoping no one would catch on but the more time passed the more people were noticing how little the two were fighting.

"We decided to work on our friendship. I thought it would be a good idea since we have been working together for all this time… Even if he is a shinigami." He heard Uryuu say behind him and relaxed a little, putting up a smile of his own. It's a good thing he could think so quick on his toes.

"Yeah we're trying to become better friends!" Ichigo put his arm around Uryuu's shoulder to show that they were in fact the very thing. Uryuu gave him a withering look but let the arm stay.

"Well that's good, it's about time you guys started working together better." Rukia smiled at the two. Disaster averted, Ichigo thought and sat back into his seat with a sigh of relief as the teacher came in.

The rest of the day went by rather slowly, all Ichigo really wanted to do was go home, possibly with his favorite person and spend some non hollow hunting time with him, preferably with Rukia out of the house. That led him to thinking of how that might be accomplished. Maybe he could suggest to Rukia that she hang out with Orihime after school. Or maybe ask her to hang out with Renji… Well maybe not Renji, Ichigo was pretty sure he didn't want anyone around him while he fumed about his shoes. He smiled a little at that.

It had taken him a while to figure out how to get him back for that stupid prank. He came home after the hollow attack and Uryuu almost dying at Urahara's shop only to find that his body had been defiled with his sisters' makeup, Rukia giving him an apologetic look and Renji rolling on the floor of his bedroom laughing hysterically. He was determined to get him back and this morning he had woken up early, made extra sticky oatmeal and carried it all the way to Urahara's shop to place it carefully at the toes of the lieutenant's shoes. He snickered darkly to himself wondering if he had found the gift yet.

Eventually school came to a close and he packed his books in his backpack, then came over to Uryuu's desk, feigning nonchalance.

"Hey Uryuu you want to work on our homework with me at my place?" The question was innocent enough; the gleam in his eye the only thing giving him away.

"That's a good idea." Uryuu said as he got up from his seat. The gleam was there too, both of them knowing full well that neither would be working on homework for a good while.

They had just gotten about half way home when Renji made an appearance, sneaking out from some alleyway like a snake to put his arm innocently around Ichigo's shoulders. He jumped at the contact, scared that the lieutenant was going to punch him as he noticed the very shoes he had pranked were on his feet. He could see now why Zabimaru was part snake he thought darkly.

"Hey Ichigo hows it going? And Uryuu as well! What do you know?" The comment was way too kind and had Ichigo immediately on edge.

"What do you want Renji." Ichigo said as he elbowed the arm across his shoulders off and walked a few paces closer to Uryuu and farther away from the now widely smiling Renji.

"Nothing nothing, I just thought it would be nice if the three of us could hang out, you know, sort of getting to know each other better kinda thing." Ichigo looked suspiciously at the Lieutenant but nothing showed there except glowing innocence. Suspicion now was his main concern. What was this guy up to?

"I already know you and so does Uryuu. What's this about?"

"What I can't hang out with my friends? You know that's really not nice, especially after coming all the way here just to spend time with you guys." Ichigo could see Uryuu sigh. There goes the afternoon he thought bleakly.

"Fine, fine, you can come over if you want." He said dejectedly. Dang it sometimes having a secret relationship was harder than he thought.

As it turned out Renji didn't think that the three of them were enough company and called Rukia, Chad and Orihime over to hang out as well. Rukia for once was actually hanging out with Orihime without him even having to say anything and he could have had his room all to himself with the young archer. Now his entire plan of spending a quiet afternoon with Uryuu _not_ doing homework turned out to be working on homework the entire time with Chad, Rukia, Orihime and Uryuu while a suspiciously smiling Renji sat in the corner. Don't get him wrong he loved hanging out with his friends but these days it seemed he never had a quiet moment to himself in his room and that was something he was starting to miss. Filling what little time he had alone with Uryuu though… That thought had him blushing. That is until he caught sight of Renji again and the smile faded only to be replaced by narrowed eyes.

In fact Renji looked entirely too happy, he kept smiling and looking pointedly between Uryuu and him almost as if he knew. That wasn't possible though, they both had made sure to be careful. Uryuu still called him Kurosaki around friends so no one would put two and two together. He knew Renji wasn't that sharp in the first place when it came to these things because if he were he would have figured out a long time ago that Rukia liked him. So what was he doing?! His glowering thoughts must have shown on his face because Renji looked like he was trying to hide a laugh at some points in time which only angered him more.

After the homework was done the group mostly chatted into the growing evening. As the day drew to a close everyone started filtering out the door, in search of their own homes and quickly approaching dinner. Uryuu and Renji were the last to leave and Renji decided to go with Ichigo to see him to the front door. He had to figure out a way to get rid of this guy and fast but the redheaded, tattooed freak wasn't having any of it and stuck around until after Uryuu left. Once back in his room he sighed explosively and landed face first on his bed, eliciting a soft groan, then rolled over to look at the ceiling. Something was going on with Renji and he was sure it had to do with the shoes…

* * *

Renji chuckled quietly to himself as he walked back to Urahara's shop. It was too good seeing the look on Ichigo's face trying to figure out what was going on. At one point in time the kid even looked like he figured it out but probably shook it off. He was going to get Ichigo to admit that he liked Uryuu, whether he liked it or not and his head filled with the possibilities that abounded before him. He felt a little bad that the Quincy had to be pulled into this and for a moment he thought of just giving it up but another squishy step had his resolve back in tow.

_Oh yes, this definitely makes up for the shoes_ he thought to himself. He turned to take one more look at Ichigo's bedroom window, hoping he wouldn't realize the scheme Renji was up to. At least not yet that is.

* * *

It had been three days. Three excruciating days of Renji poking his stupid tattooed face EVERYWHERE he and Uryuu went and he was starting to feel the strain. It had been next to impossible to get any time alone with the young dark haired archer and he was sure that if this kept up he was going to snap and push the Quincy up against a locker to have his way with him and damn anyone who saw. The most annoying part of the situation was the darker his own scowl became the wider Renji's smile grew. The guy was up to something and he knew it but the reasons and for what purpose still eluded him. In order to get away from the guy the two boys had decided that walking their usual route home from school was a bad idea as Renji had an increasing habit of jumping out from behind garbage cans, alleyways and down from rooftops scaring both of them, then having the acute problem of not being able to get rid of him.

They eventually ended up in a park half way across town and decided to take in the afternoon there, fanning their jackets under a tree at the far edge and leaving their backpacks strewn about them. Ichigo lounged in the shade of the oak, enjoying the pockets of afternoon sun streaming to the ground through the leaves of the large tree. He was lying on his back with his elbows propped while Uryuu sat cross legged beside him. Uryuu, seeing the situation firsthand had kept a dark expression through the last three days as well. His calculating eyes had taken in everything and now that they were alone he wanted to figure out what the heck was going on just as much as Ichigo.

"He knows about us. I know he does." Uryuu said darkly as his glasses glared, catching one of the pockets of sunlight from overhead.

"How could he? We've been pretty careful."

"Not as careful as we needed to be apparently. What I don't get is why he's doing this. Ichigo did you do something to piss him off recently?" Those piercing blue eyes scrutinized him and a slow blush crept its way up his face.

"Well… I might have put oatmeal in his shoes." He said sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "But he started it by putting makeup on my face when I was out of my body!" He shot back indignantly. "I couldn't let him get away with that!"

"What are you ten?" The comment was sharp, probably sharper than he had originally meant to and Ichigo pulled back in shock. Uryuu sighed a little. "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge right now that's all. Come here." He said quietly and his hand went out to him in silent apology. Ichigo took it and leaned into the Quincy a little, feeling the soothing warmth seep into his side. "Well there's nothing we can do about it now. We need to figure out how to fix this situation." Uryuu said with a frown.

"I could kill him" Ichigo said playfully.

"Well you could," Uryuu mused, small smile on his face. "But then you would have to explain to everyone why you killed him, letting everyone find out about us, and have an angry captain Kuchki on your back on top of it all." He had to agree with that. He sighed heavily and scooched over, placing his head in Uryuu's lap. He enjoyed the newfound intimacy that they had gained over this past little while and took up the chance whenever it came.

"I wonder why he's doing it." The Quincy seemed to still be in thought, absently running his fingers through Ichigo's hair. The Shinigami gave him a sarcastic look and Uryuu flushed. "I know WHY, what I mean is what's he trying to accomplish?" That was a good point and the redhead thought it over.

"Maybe he's trying to get us to admit that we're in a relationship." Ichigo said lazily, liking the feeling of those fingers running gently through his spiky hair.

"Hmm. You're probably right. That leaves us with two options. Keep playing his game until he gets bored or just admit to him that we are…" His voice caught, unsure of what to call whatever they were. They hadn't really even put a label on their relationship yet and he foundered for the right word.

"Boyfriends?" Ichigo added helpfully. A soft breeze lifted his dark bangs as he looked down at Ichigo and a slow smile lifted the corners of the archers lips.

"Yeah… Boyfriends." The word was said softly and the fingers teasing through his hair came to the pink outer cartilage of his ear, caressing it softly.

"Well there's always a third option." Ichigo said as he slowly lifted his head from the archers lap, pulling him closer.

"What's that?" The Quincy's thin dark eyebrows pulled up, graceful against his porcelain skin.

"We forget about stupid Renji and I kiss you." He smiled.

"Oh." They were both smiling now and he pulled the archer in the rest of the way for a slow lazy kiss. He loved those ones, the kind where the outside world just seemed to waver like heat waves on hot pavement until all that remained was the two. When they broke apart the blue eyes looking into his were glazed and happy, beautiful sapphire staring back at him.

"I like that third option." Uryuu said contentedly.

* * *

In the end they had decided to take the easy road out and tell Renji the truth. Mostly because neither of them knew how long the lieutenant would try to keep his game going and Ichigo knew that Renji could be the most stubborn person he could think of when it came right down to it. Horrible visions of the redhead following Ichigo and Uryuu around until old age had him twitching for his zanpakuto. Besides, it was only one person and as long as Renji could keep things under wraps he figured he could live with that. He was enjoying the situation he and his raven haired archer were in – well minus the Renji development that is and he didn't want things to change just yet.

They had come back to Ichigo's place in the early evening, deciding that would most likely be where Renji was camping out for them. When they came through the door and into the kitchen to find that Ichigo's father was nowhere in sight to aim a swift kick at his face, it made the redhead smile a little with relief. _Maybe this will actually work out well_ he thought to himself as they ascended the stairs. When they reached the shinigami's room and opened the door there was no Renji hiding in the depths and in fact it was completely people free for once. Ichigo could barely remember the last time he had his room all to himself and enjoyed the quiet peace that his sanctuary brought for a moment. Without thinking he linked Uryuu's hand with his and closed the door softly behind the two.

"It looks like it's just us for once." He said softly.

"Looks like." Uryuu responded and without another word the archer leaned himself against the closed door and proceeded to pull the shinigami towards him with their linked hands. Ichigo came in close, wrapping his arms around his slender waist, deliciously enjoying the feel of his warm body against his own. The kiss was slow but more passionate this time and he loved the feel of their gliding tongues together, searching and learning the taste of each other. He was worried at first that this thing he had with Uryuu would end up being a power struggle but as time went on they just seemed to fit better and better within each other's arms. There was no need for dominance here, just the two learning the planes and curves of each other's forms, touching and tasting the wonderful person that was Ishida Uryuu.

Nothing really seemed to matter now as the two lost themselves in each other. Uryuu's hands came up to wrap around the redheads' neck, running his fingers up and down his spine that made soft little tingles of warmth spread through his veins. Ichigo found he was almost drowning in the scent that was Uryuu. It was sweet shampoo, fabric softener and something spicy that he couldn't quite put his finger on and he loved it, breathing in deep to relish the sensation as it fizzled along his nerve endings. Uryuu's hands were starting to run through his hair again and he found that his own hands were lowering to the small of his back, then lower to the firm roundness of the top of his backside.

It seemed like he simply couldn't get enough, he could feel every inch of the dark haired Quincy pressed up against him and he groaned softly. The sound seemed to affect Uryuu because his hands left his hair to drop to his waist, pulling him closer, if that were possible.

"Do you guys ever stop?" Renji's voice broke the silence and made the two jump and turn to stare wide, shocked eyes on the lieutenant, sitting nonchalantly on the open windowsill, arms crossed and smiling sardonically.

"H-How long have you been there?" He heard Uryuu ask in a shocked breathless voice.

"Long enough" The smirking face went from dark haired archer to red haired shinigami and back again. "How long?" The question was simple enough but it dripped with meaning and had Ichigo's face burning hotter and hotter with every moment that passed.

"About two weeks. It was the day you put makeup on my face when I was out hollow hunting." The smile that replaced the sardonic expression made Ichigo's temper flare. "How are your shoes?" He said sarcastically and the smile was wiped away to be replaced by anger, dark eyes narrowing at Ichigo. It looked like Renji was about to say something but Uryuu stepped forward, taking charge of the situation.

"Ok so you know. I had a feeling you knew a few days ago but I wasn't sure. How did you find out and when?"

"The same day he put oatmeal in my shoes – which still smell like it I will have you know. I came looking for him at the school and found you two on the roof… You two definitely seemed to be enjoying yourselves." He gave another smirk before looking distastefully at the shoes in question and Ichigo had to admit they did look rather the worse for wear. They still looked soggy even from where he stood and if he closed his eyes he could actually smell old oatmeal and feet. He wrinkled his nose. Uryuu's smell was much better.

Uryuu heaved a sigh and gave each shinigami a stern look.

"We'll make you a deal Renji. If Ichigo gets you a new pair of shoes," Here Ichigo tried to interrupt by saying there was no effing way he was going to get him a new pair of shoes after the three days of hell he put the two of them through but Uryuu, knowing Ichigo, stilled him with a hand on his shoulder. "Will you keep your mouth shut about Ichigo and I being boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends?!" The closet door slid open with a resounding snap to reveal Rukia, eyes so wide they looked like they were going to fall out of her head.

"Rukia?! What the hell! How long have you been in there?" Ichigo yelled. How did his room become so damn populated! He was grimly thinking he might need to check under the bed just in case the rest of the school had decided on going for a camping trip with the way this day was turning out.

"I came back here after school. I was reading one of my mangas in the closet but it turns out there's a better drama going on out here." Her eyes were still huge and she kept looking disbelievingly between Ichigo and Uryuu. Her eyes seemed to sharpen with renewed interest as she looked pointedly at Ichigo. "How long has this been going on?"

"They say it's been two weeks. Probably around the same time they stopped arguing with each other every five minutes." Renji said from his seat on the windowsill.

"Whats going on in here?" Kon said as he pushed open the door. The last thing they needed was that bigmouth finding out about the situation. If he found out they were sunk and the warning look in Uryuu's eyes was enough to convince him of that. Suddenly the very real fear that everyone was going to find out had Ichigo worried, like the cherished little secret was slipping from his grasp and he hated the feeling. He liked the hidden kisses they shared and the coy looks Uryuu would give him. If people learned about their relationship he was worried that little part of what they had would disappear and it was something he really didn't want.

"Nothing's going on Kon. Go back to Yuzu's room." Ichigo said in a flat voice, trying to give nothing away.

"Well something's going on in here and I want to know what! I heard the word boyfriend and got scared that my wonderful Rukia might have left me for another man!" He toddled towards Rukia, arms splayed in desperate affection as she effectively stomped on his face.

"I don't have a boyfriend Kon."

"Then who?" The word was muffled through the fabric of Rukia's sock but could still be heard clearly enough for the growing number of occupants in the small room.

"Ichigo and Uryuu are." Renji said with a laugh. Uryuu dropped his head into his hands, groaning softly. All Ichigo could do was sputter indignantly.

"Wha- You- Jus-… You asshole! I'm gonna KILL you Renji!" He yelled diving at the lieutenant but it was too late; he had already jumped from the window.

"You know I don't really mind the smell of oatmeal anymore!" He called over his shoulder as he ran off down the street and it took every ounce of Ichigo's self restraint to stay in the room instead of chasing him down and throttling that bastard to within an inch of his life.

"Ichigo you finally found love! I'm so happy for you!" Kon was now toddling over to Ichigo, tears glistening in the corners of his beady little eyes. The redhead looked helplessly at Uryuu as he held Kon back from the hug he was trying to give, looking for some kind of support but the desolation on his face was plain as day.

"Kon knows. We're screwed." The Quincy said mournfully. Even though he wanted to deny those words Ichigo knew they were true. If there was one thing Kon couldn't do, it was keep a secret. He felt like he was going to snap and would probably end up taking it out on Kon so he gave a murderous look at the stuffed animal and did the only thing he could think of to get rid of him.

"Hey Yuzu your toy is in my room!" He shouted out. Kon's eyes bugged in his head and tried to throw himself at Ichigo with renewed strength, desperation radiating from every strained movement he made.

"No! No please Ichigo don't do this! She's gonna put me in another dress!" Kon cried but it was too late, they could hear Yuzu's footsteps fast approaching his door.

"Hi Ichigo, thanks for finding her for me, I thought she was lost." His sister gave a bright smile and took Kon from his grasp.

"No problem. Hey I think she could use a new dress, maybe something in purple would look good on her." He said with effort to keep his voice light. He could feel Kon fuming in his sisters hands.

"That's a good idea Ichigo! I'll start working on it right away! Thanks again." The little girl smiled sweetly once more before turning to go into her own room, Kon glaring balefully from the crook of her arm. _Well at least someone else isn't getting what they want _he thought with grim satisfaction. Ichigo got up and closed the door quietly before sitting on the bed.

"You guys didn't want anyone to know?" Rukia's voice trilled softly. The shock was wearing off and she was starting to come back to her usual sharp self. "Is it because you're both guys? If that's the case you know your friends will accept you. We don't care." She actually looked a little hurt at the thought of the two keeping something from her. Uryuu sighed and walked over to the desk, leaning heavily on the edge.

"It's not that. We know you guys will accept us for who we are. It's _what_ we are that made us decide that we should keep things quiet." Uryuu said. The seriousness of his tone had Rukia and Ichigo watching him in the gathering silence of the room. "It's the fact that I'm a Quincy and he's a shinigami. We're supposed to be enemies and here we are being… Well definitely not enemies that's for certain." Rukia's eyes softened at the response, nodding her head softly.

"I understand. You needed to get used to the idea before you told anyone else. Is that it?"

"That's what we had originally decided yes but now that you, Renji and Kon all know we might as well just admit it." Uryuu said. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his two fingers and squared his shoulders, looking at Ichigo. A slow smile spread across his face and Ichigo could feel a similar smile echoing his on his own features.

"We're together." Ichigo said quietly, not taking his eyes off the Quincy.

"When did you realize you liked each other?" Rukia asked. She shifted her position so that her head rested on her knees, hands clasping her ankles as she sat on the edge of the closet.

"I dunno. I started liking him about a month ago… I think." Ichigo ended lamely. But it was true and he couldn't deny the fact that this inky haired Quincy had snuck his way into his heart. Ichigo looked over to Uryuu who was looking surprisingly uncomfortable with the question.

"Uryuu how long have you liked me?" Ichigo asked. His glasses flashed glaringly against the evening sky as he turned away a little to look out the window.

"Longer than a month I can assure you of that."

"How long?" Ichigo asked again. When no answer came he reached out and took Uryuu's hand in his and pulled him over to sit next to the redhead on the bed. "Please tell me." His curiosity was almost exploding out of his chest but he kept his tone soft, knowing the pride of the Quincy's was usually what kept him from saying anything at all at some points in time. Uryuu's head dropped in defeat.

"It started when we got back from storming the seretei, maybe a little before that." He said quietly. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"The seretei?! But that's… that was-"

"I know how long ago it was, you don't have to remind me." He said, irritated. Ichigo could barely believe his ears. That had been so long ago!

"Uryuu I'm sorry I never knew. I didn't even realize you felt that way at all until I said something." His eyes dropped to the bedspread, making little circles with his index finger. "Actually I was a little scared that you were going to punch me when I told you." He quirked the corner of his mouth at the memory of it. If Ichigo hadn't kissed the young archer who knows where they would be now, probably alone and depressed he thought to himself. He looked over at Uryuu and could see that the dark head was still bowed and worry lines creased the soft skin between his brows. Ichigo wanted to lift his head and kiss each line away but sufficed with just holding his hand for the moment.

"I know you didn't that was the idea." The dark head finally lifted to give Ichigo a wry smile. "But what matters is that we're here now right?" Ichigo could feel a wry smile of his own forming on his lips.

"Yeah I guess so." He leaned over so that their foreheads rested against each other and breathed deep the sweet spicy scent of Uryuu.

He heard the closet door slide closed softly as he lifted a hand to a pale cheek, glowing silver in the fading sun. He was right, what mattered now was that they were together. It didn't really matter in the end if Rukia or Renji or anyone else saw, what mattered was that they had finally found each other. He leaned in to give a light kiss to the archers' soft mouth, noticing that the worry lines had already faded from between both their eyes.

This was all that mattered.

* * *

~Symphonyofsilence

Please let me know what you thought! I would love to hear your comments :)


	3. Urahara Speaks

Ok everyone this is chapter three of Ichigo/Uryuu.

Just for warning this one is smutty *insert evil laugh here*

I changed the story a bit so that they were both 18 because I don't really like the idea of writing about underage people doing... stuff

I have never written anything like this before so go gently on me when you are reviewing.

Now without further ado...

* * *

"Got it." Urahara said quietly to himself as the tweezers in his hand finally clenched on the tiny wire he had been grappling with for the last fifteen minutes was finally caught. He kept his hand still, aiming the soldering iron in just the right place. A soft hissing noise and a tiny puff of smoke lifted from the wires as they melted into place. He sighed with relief and wiped an errant bead of sweat from his temple. It had taken a good part of a month in getting this new piece of equipment ready and he hoped that this time it would work. From the corner of his eye he saw Renji walk past his workroom door and called out to him. Maybe he could help with testing this thing.

"Hey Renji do you think you could you come here for a moment and give me a hand?" Renji, hearing the older man sauntered into the doorway smiling.

"Whats up Urahara?"

"I need you to help me test this." He said as he snapped the lid shut. The lieutenant's smile faded and now seemed guarded and apprehensive.

"The last time I helped you test something I was almost electrocuted." Urahara sighed. It was only the once really and it wasn't completely his fault, Renji having been wearing damp shoes while he helped him with some of the electrical work. If Renji had told him about the shoes maybe he wouldn't have asked him to hold the live wire.

"Well this is a different project than last time. All I need you to do is disguise your reiatsu. If this thing works properly it will pick you up." Urahara tried to give him an encouraging smile but the lieutenant still looked worried.

"So I don't have to touch any wires?"

"Heh. No you can just stand by the door if you like." He said with a laugh. Relief flooded Renji's face at the prospect of helping without touching.

"Ok I can do that. When did you want me to start?"

"Now works." He turned the little box towards Renji. Amusement flashed in his eyes as he took in the new piece of equipment.

"A hello kitty lunchbox?"

"This was the only thing I could find that would fit the electronics inside." He looked over the small lunch box. It was small, lightweight, easy to carry and even easier to disguise. Sure it was pink and sported a rather large faced cat on the front but in his mind it worked quite well for all intended purposes. If someone were to mask their reiatsu on the field Orihime or Rukia could carry it with ease the next time the need came up. Sometimes he wondered if anyone understood his vision. He opened the box and flicked the on switch.

"Whatever, alright I'm ready whenever you are." Renji said. Urahara nodded towards him, the lieutenant caught the movement and started to brace himself. His body became rigid, face closed off in concentration and his eyes shut tight. It took a moment for the information to come through, and when it did Urahara's brows drew down and a frown replaced his good natured smile.

"Well that's not right; it says here your reiatsu is the same as a grilled cheese sandwich." Renji's eyes popped open in surprise, dropping his concentration and letting his reiatsu go. "The thing still needs tweaking I guess." He said as he shut the lid and snapped the locks along the top. He looked over at Renji, noticing him for the first time and how good a mood the lieutenant was in.

"You seem happy today… Did you have oatmeal this morning? I can smell it for some reason." He actually could smell a faint whiff of oatmeal and at the comment the smile disappeared from Renji's face as he looked at his socked feet.

"Bah that stupid Ichigo put oatmeal in my shoes a few days ago and now my feet are starting to smell like it. I'm gonna have to get new ones I think." Seeing the confused look on Urahara's face he shrugged a little. "Ok so it was for getting me back when I put makeup on his face when he was out hollow hunting a couple weeks ago." Urahara groaned. The last thing he needed was for his shop to turn into a booby trap of pranks.

"That doesn't really answer why you're so happy right now. Did you re-get him back or something?" A wicked little grin crept across the redheads face.

"Yeah I got Ichigo to admit that he's in love with Uryuu earlier today." He said smugly. Urahara's eyes became intent, staring the lieutenant down.

"What do you mean 'in love' Renji?" the comment was sharp and got Renji's attention right away.

"Well not 'in love' per se, but the two are dating. Uryuu was the one to admit it too. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Who would have thought, a Quincy and a shinigami." He shook his head slowly from side to side as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"Hmm. I need to have a talk with Ichigo. Renji do me a favor and ask him to meet with me tomorrow after school." Renji's eye sharpened on Urahara, unease, suspicion and concern warring for dominance across his features.

"Look I don't really think Ichigo really wants to see me for a few days, I was thinking of avoiding him until he calmed down a little." He paused for a moment, concern winning the war. "He's not in any trouble for this is he?" Urahara Kept his face a blank mask, hard and impassive.

"He's not in trouble I just need to speak with him." Renji seemed unconvinced and took a searching look at Urahara's face. Finding nothing he eventually shrugged.

"Alright I guess." He gave Urahara one more long look before pushing off from the workroom doorway.

"Thanks Renji." He turned without waiting for a comment, seemingly intent on the faulty hello kitty lunchbox reiatsu finder. He would definitely need to talk with the substitute shinigami and fast before things got out of hand.

* * *

The next day at school provided to be an interesting day, if you consider interesting to be Oriihme looking at Ichigo with desperate heartbroken eyes through a watery smile, Chad seeming to almost fall out of his desk from shock and the general disbelief of their entire class coming to the understanding that he and Uryuu were now in a relationship. Rukia, in her infinite wisdom had gone to school early and told the entire class… Well not really the entire class, she told Orihime who screeched rather loudly "Uryuu and Ichigo are TOGETHER?!" and then the entire class found out. Ichigo was hoping to tell his close friends first with the idea of getting everyone used to the fact that they were together but that plan fell flat the moment he walked through the classroom door.

"Is it true Ichigo? You and Uryuu are… together?" Orihime's big dark eyes scanned his face, hands clasped in front of her, knuckles white against the pressure she was exuding against her hands in an attempt to feign happiness for the two.

"Together?! What do you mean like as in friends?" Keigo, overhearing the conversation had taken up an empty spot beside Orihime, shocked uncertain eyes looking Ichigo over. Would this never end?

"No Keigo, not like friends." He said heavily. He knew this was coming, he sort of expected it but the reaction in which everyone was taking the news seemed a little extreme. As if this thing between him and Uryuu could never happen. Keigo's eyes seemed to widen until it reminded him unnervingly of Rukia when she found out and Ichigo's eyes rolled to the ceiling, awaiting the explosion.

"I thought you guys hated each other! And why am I always the last person to find out about these things! I thought we were friends Ichigo!"

"We're friends Keigo, no one knew until yesterday."

"So it was like a secret relationship?" Orihime asked. Ichigo looked around for Uryuu in order for him to lend support but he was in his desk, hard silent face staring and impassive. That's what Ichigo needed to do he thought, look angry and no one would bug him. Incessant questions about him and Uryuu kept coming and when the teacher came in he didn't think he had ever been so happy to see one in his whole life.

The day was tense, at least fifteen notes were passed to him all asking if it in fact was true, how long it had been going on for, how far they had gone, and a plethora of other inappropriate questions, most of which he stuffed in his bag. Why did everyone need to be so nosy! By the time the bell that signaled the end of the day rang he was sure he looked like a hunted animal. He packed his things as quickly as he could and left the classroom in record time, Uryuu following close behind.

"I'm going to Kill Renji" Uryuu said in a growl as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Ichigo had to agree with him on that one.

They left the school grounds together, almost running from their classmates for fear of getting trapped in yet another conversation about each other only to find the very lieutenant they wanted to kill leaning on one of the schools outer walls. Ichigo, in seeing Renji, walked directly towards him, murderous intent glistening in his eyes and hands balled into fists with suppressed rage.

"You!" He barked as he stalked closer. Renji in hearing him jumped from the lazy position he had taken up in leaning against the wall and quickly started backing up."You IDIOT! Do you have any idea what we've been through today because of you?!"

"Listen I'm sorry, I just wanted you guys to admit that you liked each other, you can't blame me for Rukia living in your closet and overhearing the conversation." His hands came up near his chest, whether in surrender or defense Ichigo wasn't sure but at this moment he really didn't care.

"Oh yes I can." The words came out more as a growl than anything and it had Renji worried, his eyes were wide and fearful at the possible oncoming assault.

"Listen let's make a truce, how about that, we can do that right?" He nodded his head in hopes the two would come to some sort of agreement but found none.

"Hey Uryuu, you wanna shoot him?"

"You have no idea how badly." Uryuu's arm raised up as his bow started to take form.

"Wha- You can't shoot me! I'm your friend! Remember? Friend?" He started patting his chest as if he were trying to teach a small child, eyes wide and starting to turn desperate. When Uryuu's bow had taken full form and he started pulling back an arrow Renji decided to change tactics and dove behind a corner of the wall at the last moment. The arrow missed him by seconds, eliciting a yelp from the lieutenant and a cracked chunk of concrete that fell from the corner of the wall.

"Look the only reason I'm here is because Urahara wants to speak with Ichigo. Just go to the shop and you can beat me up later."

"I probably won't find you later and Urahara thinks I'm still in school." A slow smile worked its way across Ichigo's face. Oh yes this will be good he thought to himself. He had been imagining how to get the lieutenant back since he told Kon and Rukia about their relationship yesterday evening. He had originally thought that strangling him was a good option but watching Uryuu shoot arrows at him worked as a good plan B. Uryuu came up beside Ichigo, bow still drawn but with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't think Renji would bother coming around either of us unless it was important. You go talk to Urahara… I'll take care of him." The last part was said with a glowering satisfaction that made Ichigo suddenly very happy he wasn't the lieutenant. He gave Uryuu a quick smile and squeezed his arm before he ran off, leaving Uryuu to hopefully kill Renji.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Urahara's shop, and when he stepped through the door Urahara seemed to be waiting for him. The older man gave him the barest of nods as he came through the door in acknowledgement before lifting the staff from the floor by his seat and standing up to address Ichigo.

"We need to talk. Get out of your body, we're going down stairs." The comments were short, curt and had Ichigo actually wondering if he had done something wrong as he fumbled in his bag for his shinigami tag. Once he was safely out he dragged his body to one of the adjacent rooms and went to the trap door with the ladder leading down, thankful that Uryuu was in the process of keeping the lieutenant occupied for the time being.

Urahara was waiting for him at the bottom of the ladder, zanpakuto drawn and face set.

"What's this all about Urahara?" The older man gave him a piercing look through the darkness of his striped hat before responding.

"I thought about how to broach this subject with you quite a bit, and understanding that you're probably going to get mad I decided it would be a good idea to have the conversation down here." That didn't sound good and had Ichigo on edge. He pulled his own zanpakuto free and braced himself for the oncoming attack.

Urahara seemed to pause for a moment before slamming down an overhead strike. Ichigo caught it but the speed and strength in which the older man had used made the redhead slide back a few paces from the impact as puffs of smoke rose from the dust underfoot.

"Is it true about you and the Quincy being lovers?" The question was blunt and unexpected. Ichigo crashed forward with his zanpakuto, pushing the older man off the offensive.

"How did you find out?" The corner of Urahara's lip twitched in a half smile.

"News travels fast my friend." Another sweeping blow from the side, it was quick but Ichigo was prepared and blocked the strike, pushing his zanpakuto down so the tip of the older man's sword nearly caught the ground before Urahara swooped up for another overhead strike.

"You should know you're treading on dangerous ground with the relationship you're trying to pursue." The strike was caught fast. Ichigo came in for a close angled strike trying to hit diagonally against the older man's midsection to unbalance him but he deftly knocked it away.

"You trying to give me dating advice?" Ichigo tried to come from the side this time, cutting the air across the waistline but Urahara jumped back, landing a safe distance away before those hard eyes caught him again.

"No I'm trying to warn you for three very specific reasons. One…" Urahara came back fast, the sword aimed near Ichigo's neck. The blow was blocked as Ichigo lifted Zengetsu to catch it on an angle before he jumped back a little to give them room. "You two are blood enemies. Shinigami and Quincys aren't supposed to get along and usually relationships between the two factions are not allowed by the soul society."

"So what are you trying to say? That I should break it off because he's supposed to be my enemy? I thought you were the one who wanted us to work together in the first place! Grrah!" Ichigo yelled as he came in for another attack at Urahara who once again knocked the attack away before jumping to a safe distance.

"Reason two: The team dynamics are going to change with this development and you're going to have to remember your priorities. You're a shinigami first." This comment was met with a scathing attack towards his arm. The thrust was low and came up so Ichigo had to push down to block it which barely left him time. It was so close part of his sleeve was actually sliced and a thin piece of skin showed through the cut fabric near his upper arm.

"I know where my priorities lie Urahara."

"Do you? What if another situation like the Bounts happens and Uryuu gets injured while a fight needs to be taken care of?" Ichigo was the one to attack this time, he came in close sweeping on a downward angle, pushing the other man on the defensive as he took three more strikes. Now it was Urahara's turn to slide in the dirt, soft tendrils of dust lifting from the soles of his feet.

"I already proved my priorities when he got hurt two weeks ago." Both men were breathing hard now with the effort of the battle. Ichigo blinked through the sweat stinging his eyes and gave the older man a hard look. Urahara sighed and looked as if he was done fighting but the force of the next onslaught had the reverberation of both swords tingling up the redheads forearms it was so hard.

"The third point, and you're not going to like this but it needs to be said." He pushed Ichigo's zanpakuto down, then swooped in for another quick overhead attack that made Ichigo slide his sword back and to the side leaving himself open and there he was, Urahara had his sword against Ichigo's neck, so close he could smell the sharp tang of the metal and see a single bead of sweat run a smooth trail to the end of his nose.

"He's the last of his kind. If you stay with him there will be no more Quincys." The truth of his words rang out in the large area, echoing with its finality. Urahara gave him one more piercing look from under his hat before dropping his zanpakuto to the side and stepping back. "Your both eighteen now and considered men in many cultures and I'm not going to tell you what to do or even what you should do but these are things you need to consider before taking this relationship of yours any farther."

Ichigo had no comebacks, no scathing remarks and no rebuttals. The man had a point damn him and a good point at that. If he stayed with Uryuu there would be no children, no one to carry on the title of the Quincy. The line would die with Ishida Uryuu. He felt defeated in more ways than one. The realization must have shown on his face because Urahara gave him an apologetic look.

"You can stay down here as long as you want to think things through but I need to head up since I'm probably needed. Think about what I said Ichigo." He didn't look to see the older man climb the stairs and in fact stayed in the exact position Urahara had left him in… Defeated.

* * *

It took a long time for Ichigo to get up from the training area to walk solemn and alone through the streets of Karakura town. He hated the words that rang through his head but no matter how far he walked or how hard he tried to distract himself the words were still there. He was no fool, he could read between the lines and Urahara's unsaid comments came unbidden to his mind. _The relationship he was in was a bad idea. There is a very large chance that it will end badly. If they didn't end things now the only thing waiting for them would be heartbreak and desolation. _

He felt the desolation now, his heart ached uncomfortably in his chest and his throat seemed tight. He had never really thought about the ramifications of being in a relationship with Uryuu before, he had simply gone with his heart when he realized how he felt for the dark haired archer. He wanted to find Uryuu, wanted to kiss his lips, feel the warmth of his body against his own and hear his voice to wash away the stain in his mind that Urahara had left but he felt torn. How could he go to him knowing what he did now? He sighed heavily and kept up his slow pace walking against the torrent of people surrounding him on the busy street.

He didn't really know where he was going, didn't really care either in the downpour of thoughts he was dealing with. When he finally looked up from his feet he found he had walked to the park Uryuu and he had gone to the other day. He found the tree that they had sat under and took up residence there, leaning against it for support as his legs gave out and he slid to the ground.

The fact that they were both guys hadn't really entered Ichigo's mind before now. Urahara was right though, two guys were incapable of having children together and the thought of Uryuu being the last of his kind and the possibility that he would die without a legacy of Quincys to follow after him made Ichigo feel hollow inside, like it was his fault for killing off an entire race. And for what? Some relationship that may or may not work? That didn't seem fair to Uryuu and it didn't seem fair to the future generations that will never know of any Quincys. They would fall out of existence like some extinct animal, only to be read about in textbooks and research material.

Ichigo caught sight of a couple under a tree taking in the late afternoon sun, holding hands and laughing quietly with each other. The man leaned in to give a light peck to the woman's shoulder and she shivered and smiled at the touch. Ichigo's hand clenched into a tight fist as a new wave of heartbreak washed over him and he looked away to a lowly patch of grass surrounded by dirt near his leg.

Was he always going to be alone? Never to have that companionship that he never knew existed before Uryuu? Thinking about going back to the way things were before that first kiss seemed terribly lonely, like a part of him he hadn't even known existed before Uryuu would be cut away and he would be left bleeding and incomplete in some way. His breath caught in an almost sob at the thought. Suddenly he needed Uryuu so badly it was like a physical pain and he got up to walk towards the archers' house. Uryuu's father, although not a Quincy himself knew damn well what Ichigo was and he was sure he would be in vehement disallowance of him even going near the place but he couldn't help himself and his feet took him to the one place he knew he shouldn't go and the one place he knew he had to be.

* * *

Uryuu sat at his bedroom window deftly sewing up the sleeve of his school uniform, watching the needle wink in the light as it dove down, came up and down again. He had done quite a good job in scaring the shit out of that redheaded lieutenant and laughed quietly to himself as the memory of his yelp came back to him.

He had chased Renji quite a ways, through random alleyways and parking lots, all the while shooting arrows at him as the lieutenant cried out incoherent apologies interspersed with comments along the lines of 'that one was too close!' He didn't really want to hurt the guy, just make him realize that he had messed with the wrong Quincy and done that he had. Eventually he lost Renji in the tumble of people coming home from their jobs at the end of the workday and through the chase he had torn his shirt. Knowing it would be impossible to get a good shot at the lieutenant without the concern of hitting an unsuspecting pedestrian he had decided on a cease fire until he had at least mended his shirt.

He flicked the needle to place a tight knot at the end and snipped the end of the thread, then lifted the shirt to reveal his handiwork. The seam of stitches could barely be seen and he nodded his head in acceptance of his sewing prowess before folding the shirt and packing away his sewing supplies. The daylight was fading fast, deep indigo painted the edges of the evening sky and dark puffy clouds caught the last vestiges of sunlight, bathing the undersides in a deep crimson. It was a beautiful sight and he stopped at the windowsill to take it in but catching a movement on the street below he looked down at the scene before him.

Ichigo was standing across the street looking up with heavy mournful eyes, almost desperate in their need as they scanned the front of the house. He couldn't really say what it was but something in those eyes had him hurrying downstairs to the front door to let him in. He would usually have gone outside to meet with Ichigo, knowing his father would disapprove of the shinigami being in the house but his father was thankfully at a doctor's conference in Tokyo for a few days and he let Ichigo in.

"Are you sure I can come in?" Ichigo said as he came towards Uryuu standing at the open doorway.

"Its fine, my father isn't here right now." He moved from the doorway to let Ichigo pass and closed the front door behind him.

"What's wrong?" He said without preamble. Ichigo, still shrugging out of his coat didn't say anything right away.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Ichigo said low voiced as he hung his coat on a peg by the door. Uryuu gave him a quick nod and motioned for him to follow as he led the way to his room. Once there he closed the door quietly and flicked on the light so the bedside lamp turned on, bathing the room in a soft warm glow and he heard the click of the door as it shut tight behind him.

"What happened?" He asked again. Ichigo wouldn't meet with his eyes but walked to the windowsill and fingered the small pair of silver sewing scissors that Uryuu hadn't finished putting away yet.

"I spoke with Urahara today." There he seemed to stop, unsure of what to say next. He looked over at Uryuu and he could see some sort of war going on behind the tan face. He swallowed thickly and turned back to the scissors. "He knows. About us I mean and he said things… Things I hadn't thought of."

A tingling unease lifted the hairs on the back of Uryuu's neck. He knew some people would disapprove of their relationship but had hoped that it wouldn't be any of their friends. He had a sneaking suspicionthat Urahara was going to be one of the disapproving people towards the two and he knew when the secret came out some people were going to discourage them from taking things farther. So this is what Urahara wanted to talk to Ichigo about he thought darkly.

"What did he say to you." Uryuu said in a low voice. It was more of a command than a question and Ichigo looked up from the windowsill to land mournful broken eyes on his.

"He said a few things. He said that usually relationships between the two factions are usually not allowed since we're supposed to be enemies." Here Uryuu gave a light snort. They already knew that they were supposed to be enemies and it wasn't the first time they would be breaking the rules. The amusement must have shown on his face because Ichigo's mouth drew up in a wry smile and he gave a light shrug before his shoulders slumped and the smile was replaced by the pouting scowl he now wore. "He said that priorities may change because of us being together too." His eyes lifted again to Uryuu.

"Well that's to be expected Ichigo. Priorities change all the time. If you ask me that's a pretty flimsy reason for bringing you down there to talk with him." Uryuu's arms came up to fold against his chest. This was getting ridiculous. Ichigo was smarter than this and he shouldn't be getting caught up in the silly little points that Urahara was making. He was thinking he might need to have a little conversation with the exiled captain himself when Ichigo cut his thoughts off with the next comment.

"He also said that if we stay together there will be no one to carry on the Quincy line." The sad chocolate eyes were back. Now he understood. He had tried to keep that thought from his mind the moment the two had become something more than friends but Ichigo's words had that thought jumping like a jack-in-the-box out from the corner of his mind.

The first two points were debatable, this one though struck home and he leaned heavily on the edge of his bed. If they stayed together he knew he would take the last name of Quincy to the grave with him. To do that to his own people had his breath coming short, fear lapping at his insides and gripping his heart. He had a responsibility to the name of Quincy, he prided himself on that but this redheaded shinigami somehow wormed his way into his heart as well. He felt torn, like his priorities were divided and suddenly the second point that Ichigo said became appallingly clear.

"I don't want to be the reason for the destruction of the Quincys Uryuu. It's too important." Ichigo said softly. He stood by the window, the last of the sunset bathing his features in crimson and shadow.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just go back to how it was before?" Uryuu said as he dropped his eyes to the floor. Suddenly all the worries from earlier in the day seemed miniscule, pointless in the reality that stared them in the face. He didn't want to lose this, being with Ichigo was like bringing sunlight into his life. It had been so long since he truly felt happy and he had a very real fear that losing Ichigo would throw him back into that darkness with no way out.

"I don't want to." Ichigo's voice was small, pleading. He sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Why does this have to be so hard! His grandfathers' words came bubbling up from a far distant memory, his old face smiling at him with those kind old eyes. _Anything that's important in life is hard, that's what makes them worthwhile, the effort put into it._ For a moment he desperately wished his grandfather was here now. He looked up to catch Ichigo's eyes and he understood now the heartbreaking question in them, hanging in the silence of the room like a cloying perfume, unasked and unsaid. The question asked if he would stay with Ichigo, ignoring the possible future for the all too real now. But how could he ignore his people!

His stomach clenched and his head started to throb. He knew what he had to say and hated every bitter heart wrenching moment of it. He knew his hands were probably shaking and the tears he wanted to shed were too close for his liking but he held on, his pride giving him the strength to at least look strong and confident although he felt far from both now. He tried viciously to swallow around the lump in his throat in order to get the words out.

"…Kurosaki." He said quietly, and his voice cracked on the last syllable as his heart broke in his chest. He made sure to not use his name and with that one innocent little word they both understood that the relationship could never be. The answer he didn't want to give but had to and he hated himself for it. He felt like he was drowning in that darkness again, never to return to the sunlight that Ichigo was to him. Urahara was right though, he was the last of his kind and he alone would have to carry the weight of that on his shoulders. He looked up then and saw the emotion on Ichigo's face, it looked as if he was falling into the depths of a similar despair and he knew it showed on his own face as well. Seeing the one word change him so brought a new wave of agony into his soul and he could feel his throat tightening even more against his unshed tears.

Ichigo nodded heavily and started his slow walk from the window to the door. Every fiber of his being wanted to hold that redhead close against him and just forget the things that he knew were true. His hand twitched towards him, pale fingers prickling painfully with the prospect that he may never hold him again. Ichigo caught the movement as his hand rested on the doorknob and all the pent up fury at Urahara's words, the anguish of loss and the painful heartbreak of losing each other shattered against the features of his face.

"Fuck Urahara!" He yelled and in three long stomping strides he pushed himself up against Uryuu. His body was hot with rage and the kiss was deep and violent, asking again with each thrust of his tongue the same question that he couldn't ask and Uryuu answered it instinctively, pulling him down to the bed as the redhead lay on top of him. He knew what he was doing was probably wrong but he simply couldn't let him go.

He tasted different this time, like sharp metal, salty tears and something dark he knew was probably desperation. His hands were hot as they took Uryuu's face in them, every touch searing against his skin and he wanted it. He wanted that fiery touch to burn through him, erasing the pain and grief that was all too near and pressed himself against Ichigo's heated body as his hands came around his back to pull him closer. They broke apart then only for enough time so that Ichigo could remove his glasses and place them on the bedside table and he was back again, hot hands running through the depths of his hair, tilting his head back so he could run searing kisses along the column of his neck.

"Ichigo." He breathed. It was apology and plea in the same breath and a groan was torn from him as the redhead nipped at his earlobe, sending shivers of sensation along the length of his spine.

"Uryuu I'm sorry I just… I just can't go back to the way it was." Ichigo whispered into his ear. Uryuu's heart squeezed in his chest with the realization of Ichigo's words and his breath caught somewhere in his throat as Ichigo lay his head in the crook of his neck. He could feel the hot breath rolling over his skin and his hands felt weak and unsteady but they came up then to cup the back of Ichigo's head, his other hand tracing the line of his cheekbone down to his jaw.

"I don't think I can either." His voice was thick and raspy, and the redhead heard him, tightening his arms around his shoulders and his breath caught for a moment before it billowed out in a sigh. At that moment Uryuu was sure that if Ichigo let go of him he would dissolve, edges fading and blurring until nothing remained but the memory of his touch. He pulled Ichigo's face to his then and drank deep the flavor of him. The kiss was tender and sweet and he could swear with that one kiss he could touch the redheads soul. He didn't know how long it lasted, time suddenly didn't seem to matter, like it was an outside force incapable of piercing through the cocoon of the moment they made together in the dimly lit bedroom.

Suddenly it wasn't enough just to lie here with Ichigo and Uryuu needed to feel more of his body, more of that wildfire that this man was and kissed him hungrily, needing everything he was and ever would be and he slid his hands around to the top button of Ichigo's shirt with trembling hands. He was only able to undo two of them before Ichigo pulled it off himself and he was back again, ravishing his body with every touch and every kiss. Uryuu's hands travelled the length of his back, feeling the ebb and ripple of each muscle as Ichigo moved his hands against his neck, shoulders, chest, abdomen and back up again to cup his face.

They broke away then, both breathing heavily and when Uryuu met Ichigo's eyes they were dilated with desire and only a thin rim of chocolate remained around the edges. The hands holding his face were starting to tremble as well. He could feel his own heat gathering somewhere below his waistline and had a moment of self-consciousness before he moved his leg and found an answering bulge in the redheads pants. He felt dizzy with the strength in which Ichigo had been kissing him, with the simple scent of his skin invading his every breath. He smelled of sundried sweat, evening air and something completely his own and he breathed deep the delicious scent. He felt horribly greedy, knowing what he did and still kissing this man above him but he simply couldn't stop and each kiss burned away a part of that darkness, chipped away at the the cold nothing that he was so recently losing himself in.

His hands dropped to his sides then, pushing into the mattress and pressing his body up against Ichigo until they were both kneeling, faces still pressed into one another, unable to detach from the slick wet heat of each other's mouths. Uryuu finally broke it to taste the skin at the hollow of his neck, the top of his shoulders, the tender flesh behind his earlobe and back to those warm lips. He couldn't keep himself away from his mouth for long. Ichigo's hands started lifting the hem of Uryuu's shirt to latch on to his sides, his thumb fitting comfortably in the scarred pink indent of flesh on his left side from the hollow attack. Ichigo groaned that deep throaty noise, felt the vibration of it against the tangle of their tongues and he was lost to it, eliciting a soft moan from himself as his hands started tracing the lines of Ichigo's chest, slender fingers gliding along the strong bones of his clavicle, sliding slowly down the muscled chest until he found the tiny nubs of his nipples and circled them softly with the pads of his fingers.

Ichigo let out a broken cry and started hitching Uryuu's shirt up. The movements were jerky and uncoordinated and it took a long time but the shirt finally came off, thrown in some random direction to land noiselessly and already forgotten on the floor. He felt the cool air wash against his chest and shoulders before those burning hands came around his back again, starting at his shoulders then down to the wings of his shoulder blades, along the ridges of his ribs, to the small of his back and lower still to the firm roundness of his backside.

Suddenly there wasn't enough air and he breathed in gasping lungfulls as Ichigo's mouth started licking and nibbling the tender flesh of his neck. He was achingly hard now, his manhood pressing uncomfortably against the tight fabric of his pants.

"Please…" He said in a broken gravelly voice that he dimly registered must be his own. He wasn't really sure why he said it but when he met with Ichigo's eyes they were dark, full of desire and glassy, lids pulled low and his cheekbones were stained with a deep rosy flush. He was beautiful like this, his eyes filled with passionate rage lighting a fire in the depths of all that chocolate. His breathing was deep and rapid, hot air brushing across Uryuu's face. They both had stopped moving now and their eyes locked. Timid question met probing eye and Ichigo's hand moved ever so slowly from the grip of his backside, tracing a slow line with his index finger around him until it met with the outline of his cock pressing against his pants. The touch was feather light and fierce pleasure pulsed through him at the simple touch. He arched into it, gasping, needing more.

The finger touching along his length was slow, tentative and Uryuu tightened his grip along the strong shoulders, pressing his lips into the curve between neck and shoulder, moaning softly at the simple feeling of it. One finger became two and Uryuu arched again as the fingers dragged up and down drawing muffled moans and soft whimpers from his mouth. The feeling of it was fantastic, it was the feeling of pure sunlight pressing against him, filling his veins with blinding light so there was no darkness any longer, it was just this, just them, just Ichigo.

Uryuu slid one of his hands from the shoulders he was so desperately holding on to and made a slow track down the centre of his chest, loving the feeling of his warm skin against his own. He found Ichigo's belly button and circled the indent, barely a touch and found the narrow line of hair leading downwards. Ichigo's breath caught again and his movements stilled, breath coming short as Uryuu's hand crept lower until he found the redheads trapped erection and pressed firmly into it. Ichigo shivered and thrust lightly into his palm.

"Touch me…" Ichigo breathed into the tangled mess of his hair and a shudder ran through Uryuu's body at the sound, it was hoarse and thick with desire. His hands reached for the belt buckle at the redheads pants and he tried to unlatch it but his hands now shook so badly he could barely get it undone. Ichigo's hand came around to help guide him along the button and zipper and after one or two breathy curses the pants suddenly pooled around Ichigo's knees as they came undone.

Uryuu had a moment where he was unsure what to do next. He had heard from classmates what happened between two men, how one took the other and vice versa. He had never really done anything like that before and honestly the only cock he had ever held was his own. The hesitation must have been evident because Ichigo pulled back from the assault he was making on his neck to look him over.

"I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." He said in that hoarse sexy voice. Uryuu nodded and tried to give him a smile but the corners of his lips twitched embarrassingly. Ichigo caught the movement and raised his hands to Uryuu's forearms, and his eyes were like a deep milk chocolate, soothing and warm. "We'll just… take things slowly ok?" Ichigo drew him in for a long slow kiss and the archer was certain at that moment he had never loved him more. Uryuu's hands found Ichigo's arousal again and pressed his hand into it, stroking up and down slowly, enjoying the soft noises the redhead started to make.

Ichigo's hands left his arms then to rest on the button of his pants. Uryuu's eyes met his and the archer moved his head a fraction of an inch in a nod. Ichigo undid the button, he wore no belt and although the redheads hands were still trembling he made better work of it than if Uryuu had. A few quick jerks and his own pants fell billowing to his knees. He shucked them off clumsily and pressed himself back into the heat that was Ichigo.

_So this is what it's like to be burned by sunlight_ Some part of Uryuu's mind said but the thoughts seemed muddled, far away and unimportant in the tumult of events he found himself in. Nothing mattered here except the copper haired beauty that couldn't stop touching him, the pleasure that shot through his body with every scorching touch of his fingers and every brush of his warm lips. Every movement Ichigo made set his body aflame with renewed desire driving him closer to that highest peak and he loved every moment of it, wanted to keep the memory of this until nothing else remained.

Ichigo's hand came to rest along the waistband of Uryuu's underwear and for a moment Ichigo's eyes met his again to see if there was any hesitation but that had been incinerated long ago with the fire that now licked through every muscle and vein in Uryuu's body. Uryuu placed his hands over top of Ichigo's and they both lowered them slowly, Ichigo's hands brushing lightly against the bones of his hips, the muscle of his outer thigh and down to the tops of his knees, each touch sending trilling sensations along his nerves.

Ichigo moved back slightly to take in Uryuu's naked form, and the archer could feel those eyes travelling along each shadow, curve, plane and line of muscle and when those eyes reached his again what little breath he had was stolen away from the look he was given.

"Shit Uryuu… You're beautiful." The awed hushed tones he used brought a blush to his already heated cheeks and he would have lowered his head but he was caught in a bone crushing kiss and he let the redhead learn every last corner of his mouth, unable to do anything but gasp at the onslaught. His hands still shook but he was determined now and he circled the trim waist of the redhead, caressing the warm skin as he worked his way down until he found the waistband of Ichigo's boxers. Ichigo's breath caught and for a moment all his movements stilled, hands clamped tight to Uryuu's sides. He took a racking breath and slid his thumbs under the fabric, reveling in the feel of the feverish skin under his hands as he dragged them downward. When they reached his knees Ichigo shook out of them the rest of the way and leaned back for Uryuu to take him in.

His skin was a beautiful burnished gold, taut against the lines of muscles along his body. His arms and legs were lean and long, his chest was thick and well toned, sporting more than one scar from past battles fought. His waist was trim and the line of copper hair from his belly button trailed down to copper curls and a thick fierce erection that stood straining against his body. He swallowed hard at the beauty of his form. He understood now how Ichigo could use the words he had when he looked over Uryuu's body. Uryuu tried to get a handle on his racing thoughts but it seemed the fire that had burned away any hesitation had also burned away coherent thought.

He looked up to his face then and Uryuu saw that he seemed self conscious, worried somehow that the archer may not like what he saw. Uryuu gave him what he hoped was an encouraging smile and reached out a tentative trembling hand and traced the underside of his cock from base to tip, watching as he jerked and groaned under his ministrations. When his finger reached the tip it was slick and hot with a single bead of precum leaking from the little slit at the top. He swirled his finger around the head and slid it back down, getting used to the thin sensitive skin under his hand. Uryuu was so hard he could feel himself start to leak as well and when Ichigo's hand came up slow to grip him he arched into it, pleading silently for more of that sweet fire. He wanted the redhead to surround him, envelope him. When the hand holding him made a shallow movement he thrust in time with his moving hand.

The fire inside Uryuu was slowly trailing downwards to take up residence deep within his belly. He found his own hand latching on to Ichigo's aching need with shallow thrusting movements of his own and they matched each other, rocking in time with one another's movements. There was no air, no room to breathe and he reached out his free hand to Ichigo's shoulder, pulling him close to land wet kisses along his mouth and jaw, finally resting his head at the crook between shoulder and neck again, his only anchor point in a sea of pleasure.

He shut his eyes tightly against the flames of sweet fire that had engulfed him body and soul, the fingers holding onto Ichigo's shoulders almost bruising in their force to hold on to him as the sweet tendrils of pulsing pleasure crashed over him with each thrust. Ichigo's free hand gripped a knotted fist of his hair, pulling his face deeper into the shoulder he was resting on. He could hear Ichigo gasping with every movement they made and each sound was bliss, was beautiful.

"Uryuu yes…. Harder p-please" Ichigo said in a breathless stuttered whisper and he gripped him tighter, the skin of his knuckles tightening against the rosy skin of his erection. He could hear himself, breath catching with every movement and any other time his pride would have told him he was being foolish, weak and reckless but there was no need for it here and he held tighter to those shoulders and arched into the firm grip which surrounded him so completely.

He could feel his belly muscles start to tighten as the first tingles of that pure blinding ecstasy that he was being driven towards started to take shape. Ragged breaths and half broken cries were torn from his body in great racking spasms of delight with every movement Ichigo made. He could feel the redhead against him coming with him, rocking their hips in time with each other, legs brushing with every thrust they made.

"Ichigo I c-cant… ungh!" He tried to say the words to make him understand that he was at that precipice of pure feeling but the words simply wouldn't come. Their movements were jerky and quick now and with one more heaving thrust he was there and his body arched and shuddered as a play of multicolored lights danced across the stage of his closed eyelids. He could feel himself releasing violently against Ichigo's thigh and with one more jerky, hard thrust he could feel the echoing hot release pulsing against his own as Ichigo came, shouting out Uryuu's name as his body convulsed in paroxysms of delight.

Then he was falling, weak kneed and sweaty to be caught by the mattress and Ichigo's warm embrace as they lay panting, breathless and boneless in the wake of their orgasms. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears and his body felt wonderfully heavy. He cracked an eye to see Ichigo beside him, flushed, glassy eyed and slick with sweat, trying to catch his breath as well. They leaned into each other for a slow kiss that lingered on his taste buds and tingled along the column of his spine.

They didn't really say anything for a while, just happy to look, trace the lines of each other's face with their eyes. Eventually Uryuu lifted a heavy, watery arm and wrapped it around Ichigo, drawing him in to rest his copper head on his chest. He didn't want this moment to end, this quiet place that was just them and no one else, the scent of their coupling still heavy in the air. He ran his hand slowly through the sweaty copper spikes, enjoying the warm satin feel of the strands under his palm. He could feel Ichigo shiver under his hand.

"Are you cold?" Uryuu asked quietly.

"No… We should clean up though." His voice sounded dreamy and far away and Uryuu smiled at the sound of it.

"Good idea." He made a motion to get up but a hand on his stomach stilled him.

"Don't go. Not yet." The voice against his chest was still dreamy but held an urgency that made him stop.

"I won't go. Don't worry." Uryuu said as he teased the hair through his fingers again. They were quiet for a while before a thought came to Uryu.

"Fuck Urahara huh?" He said with a chuckle. The redhead against his chest chuckled lightly and lifted to reveal a sheepish looking Ichigo.

"Yeah I know. I probably shouldn't have said it. I'm so-" Uryuu's hand came up to Ichigo's lips to still the words coming out.

"Don't say you're sorry. Not for that." Uryuu said and he meant it. The chocolate eyes widened in surprise then softened as the realization of Uryuu's words washed over him. Uryuu pulled his face down to give him a peck on the forehead, soft and tender in its promise that he wouldn't send the redhead away. Ichigo's arms wrapped around him then, holding each other close. "We'll just figure this whole future thing out together ok?"

"Yeah…. Together." Ichigo said in that dreamland voice and although Uryuu couldn't see the face resting on his chest he could hear the smile in his voice clearly. He could feel a smile of his own lifting the corners of his lips and pressed another kiss to the top of the copper head.

What mattered was now, and at that moment he had Ichigo and Ichigo had him. It was enough. The future could wait.

* * *

~Symphonyofsilence

Ok peeps tell me what you think :)


End file.
